Aceptación
by Haruhi Suou
Summary: Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo… joder ¡ahora soy un puto gay!. One Shot


Aceptación

Sasuke POV

Rayos ¿Por qué me pasaba esto cuando lo veía? ¿Es que acaso no habrá algún libro donde te diga que significan estos síntomas? Mierda… mejor veré la televisión

**-Te amo- **decía la chica rubia

**-Te odio- **Que chico tan idiota

**-Te amo- **repitió la rubia

**-Te odio- **repitió el castaño

**-Te amo- **repitió la chica

**-Te amo-** dijo el castaño. Genial ¿La tv no podría ser más estúpida?

**-Pensé que me odiabas- **¿Por qué mierda estoy viendo esto? Cambiare el canal

***

**-Bésame Kazumi- **Genial ¿Más bobadas románticas?

**-No puedo, estas enamorado de el gemelo malvado de Koichi- **Mejor le cambio

***

**-¿Su vida sexual con su pareja está mal?- **Cambio

***

**-Hoy enseñaremos una receta con la cual cautivara el corazón de su pareja…- **No

***

**-Envía amor al 34545 y reviras consejos para que tú y tu pareja…- **¿Acaso no hay nada bueno en la televisión?

***

Al fin, parece que va a empezar una película… **-Secreto en la montaña- **¡A la mierda que se joda la tele!Parece que alguien llama a la puerta.

-¡Temme ábreme!- genial, justamente lo que necesitaba ahora…

-¿Qué quieres dobe?- pregunte abriendo la estúpida puerta

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo?- preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido

-A mi no me engañas ¿Ya te aburriste de estar jugando con Sakura?- pregunté

-Sakura-chan me hecho del departamento, hoy es su noche de chicas con Ino y las demás- entró y se acomodo en el sillón, dejo las bolsas que traía en el piso, parecía que había ido al supermercado antes de venir aquí

-¿El punto es…?-

-Pues, no tenía a donde ir ¿Quieres que me congele a fuera?- preguntó frotando sus manos

-Paga un hotel- conteste enseñándole la puerta

-¿Para qué gastar si mi amigo puedo darme hospedaje un día?- preguntó subiendo los pies a la mesa

-Pues entonces dile a tu amigo Kiba que te deje dormir en su casa. Yo estoy ocupado- dije fríamente

-En primer lugar Kiba ahora está en casa de los Hyuga. Y en segundo no te veo haciendo nada- ignoré lo segundo

-¿Está saliendo con Hinata?- esa chica me caía bien. Se había vuelto algo así como mi amiga, es callada, linda, bonita, y lo más importante No era una estúpida fan.

-Pues no, está saliendo con su hermanita ¡Es un asalta cunas! ¡Dattebayo!- gritó sin necesidad alguna

-Hn, ¿qué traes en las bolsas?- pregunté

-Pues…- dudó en hablar

-¿No será otra mascota? La última vez los vecinos casi llaman a la policía-

-"Casi"- remarco la palabra- Pero pensé, la chicas tienen su "noche de chicas" ¿Entonces porque nosotros no? Traje ramen instantáneo y la película de Saw VI- saco las cajitas de ramen y un disco que decía "My Sister's Keeper"

-Te equivocaste de película Usuratonkachi- me reí, hizo un mohín

-Bueno, he oído que esta buena- se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina, yo le seguí

-Es una película para chicas- comente mientras le pasaba la tetera

-Entonces se lo suficientemente hombre como para verla, vamos, no es como si fueras a ponerte emotivo por verla- dijo poniendo el agua a calentar. Asentí pesadamente y fui a la sala para poner la película en el Dvd, apague las luces a excepción de la cocina porque el dobe estaba en la cocina preparando el ramen. Escuche un grito de dolor y salí disparado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté viendo alrededor, Naruto estaba en el suelo su mano estaba herida y el cuchillo a un lado –Te dejo cinco segundos y ya te estás matando- pregunté mientras ayudaba a sentarse en la silla, la sangre no dejaba de correr

-No podía abrir la tapa de el ramen- se excuso

-¿Sabías que hay tijeras?- pregunté señalándolas, estaban enfrente de el ramen

-Pues lo siento, si eso querías escuchar- dijo en un tono enojado

-Vamos al hospital- dije tendiéndole un trapo para que se lo enrollara

-No pasa nada, la herida es larga pero no profunda- se levanto y abrió la llave del agua, paso su mano para que se limpiará un poco, mientras, fui por alcohol, el se rehusó pero logre poner lo suficiente para cubrir toda la herida. Enrollo el trapo alrededor de su mano. Recogí el cuchillo y lo deje en el lavabo, el se dirigía hacia el ramen pero me interpuse

-No creo que sea buena idea que lo intentes de nuevo- suspiró y se fue a la sala. Yo odiaba el ramen ¿Pero que se suponía que haría ahora? Saque dos cervezas, los palillos y después vertí el agua que estaba hirviendo en las cajas de ramen, el humo comenzó a expandirse. Puse todo en una bandeja, con trabajo logre apagar la luz y fui hacia la sala.

-¡Ramen!- gritó feliz, me quito la bandeja de las manos y tomo el ramen, puse play a la película. La historia al parecer trataba de una chava con cáncer y su hermana que la habían concebido para que le diera partes de ella a su hermana, algo así. Naruto iba frecuentemente a la cocina con la excusa de ir por más ramen, sabía bien que estaba llorando. Está bien, había que admitirlo la película no estaba tan mal, incluso diría que te daba algo de tristeza.

-¿Por qué Taylor?- chilló Naruto desde la cocina

-Dobe, cuando acabes de llorar tráeme unas papas- ordené

-¡No estoy llorando!- mintió

-¿Estas sudando por los ojos?- pregunté irónico

-¡Lo sabia! Tu también vez Phineas y Ferb- suspire

-Solo trae las papas o le diré a los chicos que estas llorando- le chantaje, escuche un gruñido pero a fin de cuentas acepto. Llego con el tazón de papas y se metió un puño a la boca

-Te dije que le pusieras pausa- me reclamo cruzándose de brazos

-Jamás acepte- admití

-Sasuke temme, dame el control- pidió

-No- le ignore

-¡Que me des el maldito control!- gritó juguetón, como quien da un grito de guerra. Se lanzo contra mí, en un descuido ambos caímos del sofá en una posición algo comprometedora y nuestros rostros muy cerca del otro -Temme, apartarte- pidió riendo aun por la caída, yo estaba encima de el agarrando sus muñecas con mi mano derecha, me acerque más a sus labios y esto hizo que adquiriera un lindo rubor. ¡Diablos! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿lindo rubor? -¿¡Qué quieres besarme!?- preguntó confundido

-Tal vez- susurre a su oído seductoramente, el se estremeció. ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Apártate Sasuke ¡rápido! Me miro con cara de pocos amigos pero yo no reaccionaba

-Quítate- dijo seriamente. Yo no hice caso y observe su rostro, aun serio seguía sonrojado incluso más que hacia un par de segundos, sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente, observe que en su mejilla había un pedazo de papa que se reusaba a caerse por las leyes de gravedad, quizá porque estaba adherida con un poco de salsa. Lamí su mejilla y grito, me empujo para poder zafarse.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿Eres gay o qué?- pregunto con la respiración entre cortada

-Naruto, me gustas- ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?... Naruto me confundido no dijo nada, seguro esperando que yo dijera algo, escuche una risa, era mía- Debiste haber visto tu cara- le señale, el también comenzó a reírse

-Casi me la creo- rio a todo pulmón. Después de eso no volvimos a decir nada nos sentamos en el sofá y seguimos viendo la película, al poco rato Naruto había quedado dormido

-De veras Naruto…- dije por lo bajo, recargue su cabeza sobre mi hombro, el hablaba algunas cosas entre sueños: Ramen, Ramen, Sasuke, Ramen… un momento

-Sasuke- gimió entre sueños. Me sonroje violentamente y me acerque a sus labios, me detuve en seco, el había abierto los ojos ambos gritamos. -¡Eso es todo, yo me largo!- gritó, no se volteo y salió tras la puerta ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Besarlo? ¿Por dios? ¡Soy un hombre! Y el mi mejor amigo ¿Qué mierda ha pasado?, aun que se veía realmente sexy durmiendo y… Joder, escuche el toc toc de nuevo, me asome, era él, se abrazaba a sí mismo por el frío. -E-esta bien, me qued-do solo p-porque no t-tendo otro l-lugar a d-d-d-donde ir- me reí y me miro con sequedad- Pero no intentes volver a besarme- me advirtió

-Iba a agarrar papas idiota, pero te moviste- me excuse, el se quedo en silencio asimilando lo que había dicho y me dio una sonrisa zorruna

-Me alegra que digas eso, tenía miedo de que te gustara- rio –En ese caso no habrá necesidad de que duerma en el sofá, podemos dormir en la misma cama- no me dio tiempo de alegar y murmuro un "buenas noches". Suspire, recogí la comida y demás, quite la película y la puse sobre el reproductor de Dvd, cuando entre al cuarto Naruto estaba en mi cama roncando, llevaba solo sus bóxers con figuritas de mini zorros, me reí por eso. Me recosté a su lado y lo vi dormir, se veía muy a gusto durmiendo ahí. Muy tierno y frágil… Mi mejor amigo… mi Naruto… joder, creo que ya sé porque son los síntomas. Y-yo estoy… N-naruto...-

_Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo… joder ¡ahora soy un puto gay!_


End file.
